I can't feel love
by Dolly2000
Summary: I can't feel those sort of emotions, I'm a brainiac. Brainiac 5 made a cyborg of a girl, what happenes if she actually is real? What happens when she joins the Legion?
1. Prologue

**Right this is just something I thought about. **

He held her in his arms. A mere cyborg he had constructed.

A replica, of the girl.

He lifted her face so their eyes met.

His chest cracked with hunger and wanting

for on her face was look of innocence, and purity.

He let out a sigh.

He had spent a long while on this creation. But hey, Brainiacs aren't feel love, or be in love for that matter. What could he do? He ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed for a second time. He was confused, and weirdly enough, lonely in the world.

"Brainiac 5." He turned around at the sound of his name and tried to hide the cyborg behind him.

"You could at least knock!" he said more gruffly than he wanted to. It was Phantom Girl.

"Brainiac 5, I think there's something you should see," Phantom Girl stated. She led him outside and there was everyone else and another girl.

The girl had dark hair that reached her shoulders and covered half her face. Her only visible eye was a bloody red, an exquisite eye it was, it had three curved spikes coming out of the pupil and reaching the ends of the iris and three more thin and straight line reaching the iris. She was quite slim. She was perfect, at least she was in his eyes, but some of the other more looks-absorbed girls shook their heads at her.

She was her, his robot. They looked at each other, their eyes met. His chest cracked once again with wanting and hunger. On her face was the exact same look of innocence and purity.

* * *

**Well well well well! what did y'all think??? please, there's only one way for this, review!!!**


	2. Love, jealousy and lust

Note: This is based on the animated series ok.

Chapter One

Love, jealousy and lust.

"Who-Where did you find her?" Brainy asked.

"She fell apparently, into a vortex," Saturn Girl replied. The girl looked shaken.

"Uh...do I know you? Is this Sal's costume party?" she asked. "Who the hell are you people?"

"I'm Saturn Girl, and this is the Legion of superheroes, you are currently in what you would call, "the future"," Saturn girl explained, the girl cocked an eyebrow.

"Whatever and I'm the Queen of Sheba! Donny I know this is a prank! If you've got MTV filming this great job! I ain't falling for it!" the girl yelled.

"Oh! Are you talking about MTV You've been Scammed! Oh I love that classic!!!" Bouncing Boy exclaimed.

"Okaaay, 1. MTV isn't a classic 2. My cousin went on Atkins and it wonders for her! You should try it!" the girl said rudely.

"Eherm, excuse, you are in our headquarters, and by what I have seen, you are not part of some Reality Joke fest set up by some prankster obviously, by the name of Donny," Brainy stated.

"Uh-huh. Yeah listen, I'd love stick around and all but..."

"Oh my goodness, she's Daniella Konstantine. Your brother, Donald Konstantine I is a genius, a legend," Saturn Girl stated after a telepathic check.

"Wow, well done! Donny come out no-wait! Donald Konstantine I did you say???" Saturn Girl nodded.

"That's my Dad! Alright Donny! Your prop girl messed up! You can stop now!"

"Please! You are NOT part of this MTV You've Been Scammed! Donald Konstantine I HAD a daughter who got killed, but-Oh my..."

The girl blinked at Brainy.

"This is her, she stepped into a time vortex which led her here! In our time. She's not dead, but pressumed deceased by her peers after a long desperate search for her," Brainy stated. "Soon afterwards, she was forgotten about seeing as she was named after her powerful aunt. Soon they never even knew that Donald I had a daughter."

"What...you're telling me? That I'm in the future?" She looked at the Legion.

The Legion had no idea what to do but nodded.

"SWEET!" she yelled.

"Erm...I think I should go now," Brainy said suddenly, he sounded nervous, no one knew why.

* * *

Brainy felt weird, she was there, the girl he prayed every night would appear. She was there, finally. But what was this feeling inside his stomach, where buffaloes raged inside and butterflies fluttered manically. 

Some people call this, love.

"But this can't be!" Brainy argued with his conscience. "I'm a robot! Not human! How can I feel an emotion beyond my grasp!"

"Brainy," said a voice, it took Brainy a while to realise that this voice was real.

"Huh? Superman! What are you doing here?"

"Um, aren't you gonna get to know this girl?"

"I'm kind of busy, I'll do it another night."

"Come on! She looks like a hoot!"

"So?"

"So?! You should go and meet her."

"I'm busy!"

"Wooh, looks like somone's got a crush."

"What? Superman don't be ridiculous! In case you forgot I'm devoid of feeling such things!"

"Well, like Clara Robinson (D2: Hah! Thats my friend!!! she told me this in an email!) said, the first sign of love is denial!"

"Alright! Before you get to the second signs of love! I'll go and talk to her." Brainy walked back to the main room. He saw her talking to Bouncing Boy and Lightning Lad about something. The two laughed at some joke, Daniella batted her only visible red eye at Lightning Lad. He felt a boiling sensation and an urge to strangle Lightning Lad.

Most people call this jealousy.

Why was he feeling all these emotions? He wasn't capable of it.

Why?

He saw her laughing at something Lightning Lad said. Then smiled a seductive smile.

It took all the guts of the Legion (D2: seeing as he doesn't have any guts) to not reach out and kiss her already.

Most people call this lust...

* * *

**Right to be truthful, I really had no idea where I went with this chapter, but I think I found a thread to it. lol anyways, plz review!!!!!**


	3. stalker and the mask

**I know I know, took me fantastically long to update, well hope your happy! enjoy!!!**

Chapter Three

Stalker and the mask

Brainy had a pain in his chest, for the umpteenth time in the day. It was because of that, Daniella. It was already three weeks since she got into the Legion, she was seen flirting with almost every guy in the Legion apart from him, she was seen laughing with Bouncing Boy, smiling at Timber Wolf, batting her eyes at Clark and flirting outrageously with Lightning Lad, who overall seemed to be enjoying the situation. But she hardly turned a hair at the presence of Brainy.

He always left the room when she started talking to someone of the opposite sex. He couldn't take it anymore, she was meant to be his. And his only.

He lay on his bed thinking, and thinking.

"Brainy, you're on patrol shift tonight," Superman said.

"What? But isn't it Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl's patrol shift?"

"Saturn Girl has to protect Phantom Girl's mom with her, and Lightning Lad's on a date," Superman replied. Brainy gulped, he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Does the girl's name begin with a "Dani" and end in an "Ella"?" Brainy asked.

"You got it," Superman turned his back to Brainy and was about to walk out the door till he realised, "Why? Jealous??"

"Of course not!" Brainy shouted, het up and if he was human, he would have been blushing like crazy. "It was just predictable."

Superman walked out the door, Brainy had to find out where they were going. He went outside and into his patrol shift.

This was it.

His girl.

The one he loved with all his heart.

The one he had taken such care into keeping secret.

Was now someone else's.

He would have loved it, if only she was an enemy's love.

He would at least have a reason to hit him.

He kept his eyes open, trying to think up of other things, updates, new data, anything unusual crime-wise, just anything.

Then he heard it, that giggle. Her's.

He turned his communicator off and ran for it, in that direction, there she was, looking like an angel, at least she did in his eyes. Her only visible yet exquisite red eye shining. Only she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at someone else. Lightning Lad.

"Well, Daniella let's go!"

Brainy gritted his teeth, he called her by her actual name. The rest of the Legion, with the exception of Superman who came in the same time as her, called her by her new code name. Psykick.

_flashback_

_"You should get a new name, you know," Brainy suggested._

_"Mm, yeah whatever," Daniella murmured, totally snubbing him._

_"Brainy's right, you can't go around with the name Daniella," Bouncing Boy agreed._

_"Alright, how about this, it's what the guys from the Runaway Ghetto called me. Psykick, with a kick," she demonstrated graciously, "instead of the 'C-H-IC'."_

_"That's pretty cool, Psykick," Superman agreed, trying it out._

_"Yes, incredibly," Brainy said, but no one listened._

_From that time on they all called her Psykick._

_End flashback._

He hovered, nearer, just to get a good view, the two were holding hands, he clenched his into fists. They were going somewhere, a restaurant by the looks of things. He stayed close there, patrolling closely.

Perhaps he could just surprise them.

Say he saw a crime there.

No, Psykick would know that it was a lie, her telepathy made her see what was a lie or the truth with a single glance. He had to stay put. After at least an hour they came out. They walked up somewhere private, alone. He followed. They stopped quite soon. Brainy looked at them from behind a wall. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Lightning Lad's hand moved up to her chin, holding her face up to his. His face tilted down while her's went up, he had a feeling he knew what was coming, he HAD to do something. (D2: Jeez, it's just a kiss gawd!) He had to think of something. He opened up his chest and installed his voice-metre real high and screamed and let off an emergency smoke bomb and hid behind something.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think we'd better tell the Legion of this. They'd need to know." The two left, Brainy popped his head out of his hiding place and saw the two leaving.

* * *

"What the heck happened?" Superman asked. 

"There was a scream and then some smoke in the North-East area of New Metropolis. I think someone was abducted."

"What about Brainy?"

"Never saw him there." Brainy came in right on cue.

"Someone say my name?"

Daniella narrowed her red eye at him.

"Hn. I'm outta here. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." She strode out of the room.

She went inside her room and listened to her i-Pod and fell asleep. Garth came inside.

"Hey, Dani-" he realised she was asleep. Her right hand clutched her i-Pod and she was on her bed. She looked so peaceful. He leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. He looked at her face, her hair covered half her face, like always. He tucked the curtain of hair behind her ear and gasped slightly.

She had a half-mask underneath.

A perfect, white mask. (D2: People, if you have EVER seen the phantom of the Opera, think about his mask.)

Little did he know, he was being watched.

A heavy stabbing sensation went across Brainy's chest.

He had seen her proper face.

But he (Brainy) had not seen the mask.

* * *

**Ok I know it took me bloody long with this. But be thankful! lol. neways review else i wont update till...summer!! yeah!!**


	4. the demon

**Okay, soon the next bits are kinda a crossover of a doujinshi of Naruto on deviantart. okk?? Well neways plz read!!**

Chapter Four

The demon

Daniella's eyes twitched open.

"Garth?" she mumbled sleepily. Lightning Lad gasped a little. Daniella gasped a LOT. She felt her face and realised her mask was in full view.

"OH SHIT!!!!"

"I-I'm r-really sorry...I had no idea, I just wanted to see your face!!!"

"No, it's not your fault." Daniella sighed heavily. "You're probably wondering what the hell this is." Lightning Lad nodded.

"Well, a long time ago, when my mom, was expecting me, my aunt, who had saved my school from getting destroyed by the Elemental demon Garu, sealed the monster inside of me, my mom's unborn child. When I was born the monster was almost let out. As a result, this mask was put onto me to seal the absolute possibility of Garu from escaping. The mask itself is hard to take off. But as a result my eyes are a permanent Sharinigan, a kekkei genkai which means bloodline limit, and if ever I must use the Byakugan, I go through pain and mental torture. Garu will only die when I, its host, will."

"What is the Byakugan and Sharinigan?" was all he could manage to say.

"The Byakugan is my earliest ancestors' bloodline limit, the Hyuuga's. They soon branched out in the Esterio and Yakanawa clans. Hannah Yakanawa, my mom, was a prodigy of the Byakugan. My father, a prodigy of the Sharinigan. The Byakugan comes in three different levels, Imperfect, Semi-perfect and Perfect. It enables us to see ki flow and their ki tunnels. The Sharinigan, is my other ancestors' bloodline limit, the Uchihas, but they called their's the Sharingan, but after psychic abilities were enabled to it, it was renamed Sharinigan by my family, the Konstantines. The Sharinigan has two varieties, an ordinary Sharinigan, then the Shouku Sharinigan. The ordinary Sharinigan, grants the user a boost in their psychic abilities and is able to copy any type of move with just a look. The Shouku Sharinigan is almost unobtianable. You must kill or watch, someone die. Someone important to you. Many insane geniuses obtained this, but just because of its master move. The Ultimate Elmental Katana. In short, the Kogatana. It is when a sword is created by your hand, made of earth, water, wind and fire. The fire will burn more harshly than a thousand hells. The earth would crush you, the wind will blind and deafen you, and the water hits the energy and life out of you, and then psychic damage is enfolded into it, it would drive anyone unlucky enough to be hit by it, into insanity, then into death."

Lightning Lad was silent. His head hurt from so much information.

"Garth, promise me, you'll never tell ANYONE of my mask or of my unsightly fate."

"But-why?"

"They'll look down on me, then I'll waylay them at points. I don't want to burden anyone."

"O-okay. You shouldn't be embarrassed or whatever, you're a hero, you saved your aunt's school by containing Garu."

Daniella smiled. It looked eerily beautiful, one side of her lips stayed calm while the other broke out into a smile.

Brainy, who had been listening all that time ached to be in Lightning Lad's position.

"I need to finish something," Garth said.

"What?"

"This." He took hold of her chin and held her face up to his and gave a tender kiss on her lips. The kiss deepened and lasted for a while. He broke off.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that."

* * *

Brainy sighed. Should he tell? No, Psykick would know in an instant he had told and listened in. It sickened and saddened him anytime he accidentally walked in on her and Lightning Lad. The pains in his chest started to get unbelievably sore. He checked multiple times whether he had damaged it or not, but it was fine, and perfectly intact. He sighed almost too often. Some of the legionaires started to notice, like Saturn Girl. She too seemed a tad perturbed nowadays. 

"What's wrong Brainy?" They would ask.

Brainiac 5 just walked out to the hallways back to his own room. On the journey he had the misfortune to run into Garth and Psykick kissing fiercely almost outside his door.

He looked like he was eating her face. (D2: Heheheh! lol, that's what i thought about my best friend and her boyfriend. She was fourteen and he was nineteen!)

"You know, long ago, they invented a thing called 'the bed'. Ever thought about using it to continue your head devouring match??!!" Brainy yelled. (D2: Exactly what I said too) He moved back up to his room and wished he could slam it. He flopped onto his bed, his head hurting almost as much as his chest. He opened up a compartment and there lay the cyborg of Psykick.

"Why? Why do you torture me like this? These emotions...how can I handle them? I'm not human enough to. I guess I never will be." He flicked open the cyborg's eyelid and there lay a dull iris, completely incomparable to Psykick's exquisite and exotic red eye, her Sharinigan.

The eye looked at him.

It just looked at Garth.

Shining with excitement and flirtatious joy.

Brainy started to work on the eye, first dyeing it red and then adding the explicit details. The three pointed star and the lines coming out of the pupil.

* * *

"Psykick, you're on patrol tonight with Brainy," Bouncing Boy announced. 

"Sure, whatever, Bounce. I'll go tell Brainy." Psykick walked out of the room and up to Brainy's...

* * *

**Ooooooh cliffy there!!!! Wonder what she'll say if she finds the cyborg. IF that is. IF yes...IF. okay my sugar is kicking in I'd better before I go hyper see ya hfberfhofncasdivfadsrefcadsvodeofvwESDMASJF9OP OH CRAP I JUST DID!!!!!!**


	5. the connection

Chapter Five

The connection

Brainy put the cyborg away safely after the eye was finished and right on cue Psykick walked in. Brainy gasped slightly.

Wishing she was there to say she was infatuated with him.

"Brainy there's something I need to tell you," Psykick started. She looked embarrassed.

Brainy's chest seemed to have it's own pulse and if he were human right now his whole face would be beetroot red.

"Yes?"

"You and I are on a patrol shift."

Brainy's head flopped, slightly. Why did she seem embarrassed??

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Psykick."

Psykick was about to walk out the door.

"You know, outta most of the Legionairres, I've hardly gotten to know you the most," Psykick said.

"Maybe if you weren't so busy batting your eyes at Lightning Lad, you might have bothered." Brainy thought.

"Really?" Brainy said. "Maybe we'll know each other better on this shift."

"'Kay. See ya," Psykick winked and waved her fingers at Brainy.

He sighed, he ALMOST forgot that she wasn't his.

ALMOST.

Brainy sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

"Well...So, Brainy, any crimes?" Psykick asked determinedly trying to strike up a conversation. 

"Why yes. The Fatal Five have escaped once again, but now we won't have much trouble putting them back in," Brainy merely stated.

"Riiiiight. So anyways, tell me a little about yourself. You said it yourself, I could get to know you better." Brainy stayed quiet, not knowing where to start, the part where his people disowned him because of his silly desire to become human or the part where his mother abandoned him.

"You know who you reminde me of? Kayne Edwards."

"Who was he?" Brainy felt intrigued, he hoped maybe Kayne would be a cool guy she went out with or had a crush on.

"He was this super nerd and always stayed quiet. I hardly knew him and it turned out he was MADLY in love with me," Psykick cheerfully stated. Brainy's head flopped down again.

"And then there was this time I walked in on him working on a puppet. It turned out that the puppet, was ME. I was so creeped out by him." She seemed to have forgotten she was with Brainy but remembered. "But you're probably not a BIT like that."

"Y-yeah, n-not at all!" Brainy lied, hoping she didn't have her mind reader on. He seemed a lot like Kayne, cos 1. He had a cyborg of Psykick in his closet, 2. He was madly in love with her 3. He had a twelfth level intelligence. How in the hell could he possibly NOT have been like Kayne.

"And Saturn Girl, remindes me of Calista Lucerio. Always, calm, cool and collected. Then, Phantom Girl, remindes me of Wenla, at first glance they seem like spoilt brats, but they're just misunderstood kids with the president as their mom. Bouncing Boy remindes me of...Callum Wilkinson. Timber Wolf, remindes me of Sharpener Reid. Then...Garth, he remindes me of Dante," Psykick's eyes went weirdly misty.

"What was Dante like?"

"He was my last boyfriend before I got sucked into the vortex. He died in a mission that was impossible to avoid the certainty of death. But he saved us aswell." Her red eye for just a moment seemed to turn black.

"So, how are things with you and Lightning Lad?"

"Oh they're fine they're-" Psykick was cut off by a large emerald beam which shot a large chunk of rubble off a nearby building and was about to kill Brainy.

"LOOK OUT!" Psykick knocked him out of the way and toppled right on top of him, in an awkward position.

"Sorry, you okay?"

"Yeah, but those people won't be." The Fatal Five approached the two. Psykick's only visible eye widened as she saw the Emerald Empress.

"Selima!!" Empress looked down at Psykick.

"Is this it? I expected a bigger turnout from the 'Legion of Superheroes'."

"Hey! Metal skull!" The Empress looked at Psykick again.

"What the..?" Empress squinted at her and then her eye widened with fury.

"YOU! What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask the same for you. Selima!"

"Okay, okay! Don't shout my effing name all over the place! And, I'm a cyborg, remember, I can last forever!"

"That's hardly the point! Dad obliterated you and the Masked Trio ages ago! How the frigg are you still alive?!"

"Funny story that...no I'll never tell." Before she knew what was coming to her Psykick did a few hand seals and yelled, "Katon Goukakyou no Jutsu!" and emitted a large fire ball from her mouth and aimed it straight at Empress who deflected it with her Eye.

"Brainy, call for back-up, I'll handle these clowns." She flew up into the air, ignoring the other members of the Fatal Five and going straight for Empress.

"Katon Hosenka no Jutsu!" Psykick emitted multiple fire balls from her mouth. Persuader ran up to deflect them with his axe but Empress stopped him.

"No one interferes. I wanted to beat this weakling in years!" She hovered to the ground.

"Big mistake, Green Queen (D2: Is it just me or did Lightning Lad call her that in the first ep??)! Byakugan! You're within the range of my Divination." She flew back down. Psykick's eyes went a scary blank colour with black blood shot lines in the iris and a rickety pupil formed. Her veins near her temples bulged. It was a creepy sight. She was in a stance.

"Jyuuken, Hakke Rokujuyon." Her left arm was out in front of her and the right behind. Brainy watched, fanscinated. She charged to Empress and stabbed her with her two fingers pointed out sharply.

"Two Strikes!" Empress stumbled a little, flinching.

"Four strikes! Eight Strikes! Sixteen strikes! Thirty Two Strikes! Sixty Four strikes!" Now the Empress was on the ground. She was holding her side. She signalled the rest to attack.

By now the Legion had arrived.

"Wow, she clobbered Empress!"

Triplicate Girl and Phantom Girl were dealing with Persuader. Saturn Girl with Validus. Lightning Lad with Mano. Brainiac 5 with Tharok. And Superman and Psykick with Empress.

* * *

"Think cold and blow!" Superman emitted an ice breath from his mouth and froze Empress and her Eye. 

"Well, now that that's don-" Psykick was interrupted by a poof. The Fatal Five were gone.

"The fuck?!" she yelled.

"Teleportation. They could be anywhere in the galaxy by now," Brainy explained.

"Jeez, after all that work, and I'm outta ki! Let's go back in, I'm knackered." The Legion all followed back to the HQ.

* * *

Psykick was reading a magazine. Her ki was focused. Then a silhouette of a curvaceous girl started developing beside her, Psykick was oblivious to this. The girl's image developed more. And more. The girl began to look like her. Her hair was down and sexy, framing her sexy face which still had her exquisite red eyes. Her chest was immensely huge and she had delicious curves, fortunately there were opaque clouds covering her...erm...vital parts. The Legion walked in and major destruction erupted amongst the opposite sex. 

Bouncing Boy's eyes twitched madly.

Timber Wolf's jaw had hit the floor.

Superman's face turned BRIGHT red.

Colossal Boy drooled madly enough to drown everyone. (D2: Not really)

Lightning Lad was mix of all of those.

And Brainy...fainted.

Psykick looked up from her magazine at the crazy boys.

"The fu-" she looked at the curvy girl beside her and did a double take.

"ACK!" She hit the girl and the smoke dispersed, she disappeared. The boys looked dazed.

"Where'd she go?" Bouncing Boy wailed.

"That was so...pretty," Timber Wolf said vacantly.

"Pretty girl, pretty girl."

"What just happened."

"Tell me you look like that in reality!"

"..."

* * *

**HAHA!!! thought i'd end the chappie like that!!! neways plz review1!!!**


	6. alexis the spoilt brat pt 1

**Hey hey hey!! I know I know! I'm sorry I didn't update but how can I??? I'm so busy with college aplications! Plus my dad MIGHT remarry for the hundredth billionth time so we might move and stuff so yeah. Eitherways enjoy!**

Chapter Six

Alexis the spoilt brat

A while after the incident with the Fatal Five, a new gang had started being a nuisance to the Legion, The Scavengers. Brainy had done a few updates on them and sent a 135 page long review. No one bothered to read it. Superman came in after a small flight of New Metropolis.

"Hey guys, the weirdest thing just happened to me..."

"What you walked into a portal which led you into Mars?" Lightning Lad asked.

"No, there was this girl..." before Superman had a chance Phantom Girl bombarded him with questions, on her screen there was picture of a red haired girl.

"That's the girl I saw!" Superman exclaimed.

"Alexis?!" The entire Legion minus Brainy, Psykick and Superman shouted.

"Who the hell's Alexis?" Psykick asked.

"She's the richest girl in the galaxy! She goes for the rich but misunderstood cred," Phantom Girl answered.

"Plus I heard she owns her own planet and never wears the same pair of shoes ever, at least that's what I think is true," Saturn Girl gushed.

"Yeah, once you're like done blowing this Alexis's already over inflated head, I'm gonna go barf," Psykick joked.

"Dude even I know Alexis and she's waaaay outta your league," Lightning Lad replied to Superman.

"No one's outta Superman's league," Brainy said, literally butting his head into the convo by elongating his neck. "He's Superman."

"-cough-cough-SUCK UP! -cough-cough-" Psykick said, "Sorry I got something up with my throat." There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Superman said, Psykick returned to her i-Pod and her head bobbed at the beat. Lightning Lad put his arm round her and laid his head next to her's. Brainy and Saturn Girl both scowled and went back to whatever the hell they were doing and Phantom Girl joined Superman in seeing who the guest was.

"It's her!" Superman exclaimed. "It's Alexis. She's inviting me to this party."

"Superman, aren't you supposed to be on patrol tonight? With Brainy?" Psykick pointed out. Brainy smiled inwardly. Psykick had raised a pretty good point.

"Yes, Superman. You are supposed to be on patrol with me."

"Hey, sorry Brainy, but how about this, you and I can patrol tomorrow and the next day," Superman suggested.

"Really?" Brainy asked like a child on Christmas Day who had gotten his gift. "I mean, that will be acceptable." He corrected himself to be the sophisticated and emotion devoid android he was supposed to be.

Psykick snorted, she bit her lip and rolled her red eye. She looked at Lightning Lad who planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Brainy looked away, wishing he could have the free will to kill both of them. Saturn Girl sighed sadly and walked to Brainy and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Saturn girl! PLEASE! I'm not a human stress squeezer," Brainy yelled Saturn Girl just looked more upset and Phantom Girl looked at him weirdly, Psykick raised an eyebrow, Superman looked startled and Garth widened his electric blue eyes.

"Except, you're not human," Psykick pointed out maliciously. Brainy ignored her and felt the will to cry if only he could. Psykick felt the dangerous glares of Saturn Girl. "Sorry," she said whispered sheepishly.

"Uh-oh, the Scavengers. Follow me," Brainy warned, he flew out the HQ with the rest of the Legion following.

Outside a building full of electrical supplies a bunch of armoured men were attacking and erm...scavenging.

"Fuck, what the hell are they?"

"Never mind, just fight them! You should have read my review!" Brainy yelled as he deflected an energy blast from a Scavenger.

"Dude, that thing was unnaturally long! Hakke Shou Kaiten!" Psykick did a Divination Whirl which knocked out four Scavengers.

"Woah, dude, I reckon we might have to call Superman!" Psykick shouted as at least a hundred of the Scavengers came.

"No! We don't need him just yet!" Brainy shouted back. Saturn Girl composed a false copy of herself.

"Whatever! I'm calling in one of my defences!" Psykick did a few hand seals. She concentrated for a while.

"Chidori!" a loud crackling noise like that of a thousand brids chirping emitted from Psykick's hand which was emitting a blue electrical sword.

"The Chidori," Brainy whispered.

"The what?"

"The Chidori, a powerful punch which could kill many in one go. Wow, I never actually knew she was THIS strong. The sound is like that of a chirping of one thousand birds, so that it how it gains its nickname The One Thousand Birds Jutsu," Brainy explained. Psykick punch the earth and chunks of it flew out as the Chidori reached its targets.

"Wow."

Now really a hundred Scavengers had gathered and were throwing all they got to the Legion.

"It's time to call Superman!" Brainy shouted.

"You know it would be easier to attack if you weren't so damn bossy!" Lightning Lad punched a Scavenger in the gut with an electrified fist. "Besides I don't need Superman's help to deal with these clowns!"

Psykick did another Chidori, Brainy, too busy admiring the accuracy of her angle and aim didn't see the large energy beam coming straight at him. Psykick however, did.

"BRAINY LOOK OUT!!!!" Psykick yelled. Brainy moved only just in time to have his whole right arm torn off.

"Holy shit!!"

"We gotta get back to headquarters!" Satrun Girl cupped her hand to her mouth.

Psykick swung Brainy's left arm over her head and supported him all the way.

When they got back to the headquarters, there was Superman with a funny look on his face which was soon quelled by one of concern when he saw the dismembered Brainiac 5.

"Superman!" Psykick shouted.

"Eh?" Superman asked looking dazed.

"You! I never thought you would ever-and to think in a situation like THIS?!" Psykick shouted. Superman gulped, he knew what was coming.

"YOU TURNED YOUR COMMUNICATOR OFF!!!" Psykick shouted. "Because of you Brainy's like horrifically disfigured!" (D2: Tell me you thought she was gonna say something about virginity.)

Superman made a 'phew-I'm-glad-she-didn't-ask-me-the-virginity-question' (D2: There IS a look like that, my step sis did it when she was out with her boyfriend) look.

"Actually Psykick it was be-" Saturn Girl began but by then the android had regenerated his arm back to normal and Psykick went back to her room, Lightning Lad was on patrol with Phantom Girl and Superman was still in the room.

"Yes, Satrun Girl?" Superman urged.

"Well, you know the way I NEVER try to read someone's mind without their permission? Well I tried not to read Brainy's but while we were fighting and he kept looking at HER," Saturn Girl explained desperately.

"Who Psykick??"

"...Yes. He was just admiring her. Then I coul;dn't help but...OH I'm a terrible Superman!! How could I! How could-"

"SATURN GIRL THE POINT???!!!" Superman yelled.

"Oh, right well, promise not to tell a single soul!!" Saturn Girl warned. Superman nodded.

"He's madly in love with her," Saturn Girl stated under her breath.

Superman fainted.

* * *

**Haha!!! well howdya like that?? plz review or I won't update! i'm serious here. **


	7. We're friends

Chapter Seven

We're friends

"What's up with him?" Psykick asked. Brainy was moodily working on a new invention.

"Oh, Superman had to go to Alexis, again. If you ask me, he's been seeing far too much of her," Lightning Lad replied.

"You're just jealous she didn't see you first," Psykick joked.

"Am not! I mean how many people have you spent like five hours each day when before all you did was save them from a wild flight?"

"Hmmmm. Good point. Poor guy." Psykick floated towards Brainy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, so what you workin' on??" Psykick asked with a sweet smile. Brainy felt his chest flutter.

"Something simple, it is like your Chidori. Except ten times the amount of usual ki in a Chidori goes into it. Superman heard of it and claimed it to be a "cool" move," Brainy said, rewiring something.

"So, where is Superman?"

"With Alexis."

"You know if you ask me, he's been seeing far too much of her, gawd it's like he's...I dunno, going out with a giant squid, the more he tries to escape, the tighter she hangs onto him," Psykick remarked. Brainy gave a hearty chuckle. Psykick stared at him.

"You can laugh?"

"Of course I can," Brainy replied.

"But, I thought Androids couldn't... Oh nah. You're different. I was once isolated you see. My dad wanted me to train, plus he also knew..." Psykick stopped.

Brainy cocked his head. Was she about to say something about Garu?

"Oh, just, he knew the kids wouldn't like me because...I was psychic. And anyways, he gave me two android friends, Johnny and Elisa. They were alright, sure they listened and followed my every command, but, they weren't real, he couldn't program them well enough. So they ended up trying to kill me but then... You know you just turned me maudlin." Psykick looked like a little girl who had lost her favourite toy. She looked like she was gonna say something about Garu once more. Psykick got up and faced the exit.

"At least you took advantage of them when you were young enough to play. Admit that," Brainy smiled.

"I'll admit something, you're more human than any of us Legionairres could ever know. Take advantage of that," with that she left. Brainy felt his chest was malfunctioning because of the increasing flutters.

Suddenly there was huge crash.

"Holy Shit! It's...Alexis?! And the Scavengers!" Psykick's voice trailed. There was a sound of birds chirping.

"Chidori!"

Brainy had ran into the hallway, there was Alexis inside her servant robot's, and there was only one big scratch on the robot's chest.

"Her Chidori could only do that?! That's impossible! Her Chidori is probably the strongest move or attack we've got on the Legion!" Phantom Girl flew in through one of the walls and fruitlessly tried to go through the robot.

"DAMN!"

"Tut tut, superheroes aren't meant to swear," Alexis's voice called out from an invisible intercom.

"You know Alexis, I never liked your style and kicking your butt is like a dream come true for me."

"You go! Phantom Girl!" Psykick yelled as she stabbed one of the Scavengers with a kunai knife. She cleared her way soon enough and had an open space between her and Alexis.

"What you gonna doYesterday Girl? Stab me?" Alexis taunted. Psykick smirked and activated her imperfect Byakugan her red eye just turned a light shade of violet, she was checking for some weak spots.

"Damnit! There are eight, this calls for the shuriken and kunai!" Psykick thought.

She took out four throwing stars (shuriken) and threw them up into the air in a semi circle formation and flew up so her right hand was level with the shuriken. She had four kunai knives and she threw them with ace accuracy as they hit the shuriken. The shuriken flew into the shoulders of Alexis's robot and the kunais went onto the legs. Psykick landed and smirked.

"That outta do it!" she smirked to herself, "In a few moments it'll just break down."

There was a crash.

"There it goes. It's getting boring how predictable my enemies have become," Psykick thought to herself. But the crash wasn't Alexis, it was...

"Superman?!" Psykick called out in disbelief. "The fuck?! Where have you been?"

"Never mind that! Where is everyone?!"

"Take a look about, they're...gone?" Psykick looked around.

"Looking for your friends?" Alexis taunted.

"WHAT?!" Psykick thought to herself, Alexis was fine.

"Alexis leave them alone!" Superman yelled.

"Not unless you leave them and be my friend!"

"You're an inhumane and sick existence Alexis!" Psykick yelled. Alexis merely smirked. She pointed her two arms at the fallen Legionairres. Each were on the verge of an energy blast.

"So what will it be?" Suddenly there was a weird zap. Psykick looked at Superman. He nodded and with all his might he sent an energy blast to Alexis from his eyes.

"Just what I thought. His ki is far more unique than any of our's. It was only thing that could penetrate her robot," Psykick thought. Suddenly, the Robot completely crashed and there was smoke everywhere. Brainy, Phantom Girl, Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad had by then regained concsiousness.

"The hell?!" Psykick yelled.

"ALEXIS!" Superman flew into the smoke and grabbed Alexis from the oncoming explosion.

There was an almost bald Alexis lying in his arms.

"Looks like some baldie is getting her ass screwed in jail!" Phantom Girl smirked. Psykick and Lightning Lad burst out laughing.

Brainy walked off, he felt weird, a happy yet disastrous day had happened, what could he feel? He almost lost his best friends and his life. His unrequited love for Psykick didn't seem so, unrequited anymore. Just a friendship.

"That was a good thing you did, both of you," Brainy stated emotionlessly. Saturn Girl looked worriedly at the young android. But Psykick was faster.

"Brainy," she faced him, her red eye shining at him.

"I just wanna say, we're friends," Psykick thrust her hand out to him. Brainy squeezed it with a reassuring feeling rising in his chest.

* * *

**Well guys I'm sorry it took me a total eternity but plz dont kill me! Review!!!!!**


	8. a note

**A note, **

**Dear my good fans or whatever the hell you wish to be called, lol**

**Right now I cannot write much nor update, you'll see this note coming up on pretty much every fic I'm doing.**

**I have to do my cello diploma and as a part-time job I'm working extra shifts for...reasons which you needn't know. So most of my fics are likely to be updated probably as late as July 1st, it may not seem like long but...things'll kick in, lol. **

**I promiose I WILL update as soon as possible, in like an apology, I'll let you in on some secrets. **

**THe DGM**

**I'm gonna put in some of my own ideas after Wolfie the Rich Kid, but references of Cam's marriage will be mentioned as I do not know the series off by heart and its been like ages since I've actually seen it. Louise Govan's gonna be back and she'll be wanting Rai and flames will erupt from Rebecca. Bad girl Amber comes to pick a bone with Tracy, and Celestia's all set for the callbacks for Blanche Ingram but a certain someone will be there ot make things worse. Clay's getting worried about **

**The LR&A**

**Maria HAS ran away and has joined the Brotherhood and wishes only to hurt and kill. In later chapters she will get the dirt out of Magneto and will know who her mother is before the attack on Alcatraz. Maria will have a confrontation with either Paige or Warren.**

**FG **

**Demi and Melissa will know their latest science topics and flames are provoked out of Rita by Salima and Junko makes hasty overtures to Tyson while Jordan isn't having any of that. Mel is almost raped by her former boyfriend, Jordan's dad dies, Demi discovers that her mother's having an affair with her history teacher and Rita's sister has ran away. The eight kids go to camp where things REALLY heat up. **

**ICFL**

**Psykick will eventually let rip Garu's power and almost tears up Metropolis and breaks up with Lightning Lad. Brainy begins to realize she isn't that shallow after the confrontation and Garu's massacre. Psykick meets up with her fate-preaching great great great great great great great great grand-niece and tries to straighten her twisted views on life. Saturn Girl reveals why she was so upset during the early chapters.**

**SHS**

**It is exactly like Harry Potter 4. Just with different characters. I can't seem to find my book though.**

**Fics to be**

**Have none**

**Hope you enjoyed the latest bits of dirt.**

**D2 **


	9. the intergalactic games

Chapter Eight

The Intergalactic games

"Wow, some stadium you got here," Psykick commented looking around the place. "I've never been to something like this, apart from my brother's Champion Main Match, but the stadium was ten times smaller. All my mom would do that time was comment on his expertise in his kaiten and Katon control."

"Wow. Look at that crowd Lightning Lad!" Superman commented.

"What can I say Superman? They love me."

Once Garth was out of earshot Phantom Girl whispered, "Must be the altitude."

"Good luck Garth!" Psykick yelled from the foot of the stands.

A purring/growling noise came from behind Garth.

"She's a pretty little thing isn't she? But what would she have to do with you, Little brother?" sneered a familiar voice.

"Back off, Mekt. she's with me and mine!" he warned through gritted teeth.

"Woa woah woah! Can it Garth she's not your property and she can choose to leave you any day of the month."

* * *

"Come on I had to get three seats near my Mom." 

"Wow, we get to meet the president of the united planets. Pretty awesome," Psykick commented.

"Ah, so these are your friends," said a voice.

"Mom!"

"Er-hello, your majsty-I mean! Mrs Presiden-I mean!!!! Hello," Superman stumbled. Psykick surpressed a giggle.

"Pleased to meet you."

Phantom Girl imitated Superman once her mother was out of ear shot as Psykick walked over to the balcony. She felt a weird surge of pain.

Garu.

----------------------------------------------------------**Inside Psykick's mind**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lemme out bitch!" Garu yelled.(D2: Yeah Garu looks like Dragonball's Shenron or Spirited Away's dragon form of Haku, only white with black hair with a blue eye and a Sharinigan eye. Plus he has four tails and at the end of each one it has a representitive of the elements of nature. Plus he has an African American accent.)

"No way! You're not getting out already! Tchah! I'm damn happy as it is! And remember last time! Look what the hell happened!" Inner Psykick yelled.

"Girl, that was one hell of a massacre. Now lemme out for another one!"

"NEVER!" Inner Psykick aimed an energy blast at him.

"You're a part of me, girl. Now don't tell me you didn't like that bloodshed!"

"NO! Because I unlike you, are not a monster! And I unlike you am not a sick little psycopath!!!!!" Inner Psykick lost it and sent the energy blast to Garu. It hit him square in the face.

"Oh no you didn't!" (D2:Yeah, Garu's supposed to be like comic relief in a sense. At this point he sounds something like Paris Hilton.) Garu shouted.

----------------------------------------------**Outside in reality**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's starting!" Phantom Girl yelled over to Psykick who was suffering from Garu's demands. She went over to the edge of her balcony and activated her semi-perfect Byakugan, unlike her Perfect version, she focused it on Garth at first but there was a silver haired boy next to him, he turned around and looked straight into Psykick's direction and gave her weird look that sent shivers up her spine.

She could hardly concentrate on the competition, Garu was really kicking it up a notch, she was really starting to feel unstable.

"Psy, you okay?" Phantom Girl asked, unbeknowst to Psykick she was shaking so much and her nails had created almond shaped welts in her palms.

"Yeah, fine, just the suspence is killing me! I always do this in competitions!" Psykick lied. "Let's get some food!" Superman raised his eyebrows at her.

"So, are you two dating?" Phantom Girl's mom asked her and Superman.

"That's a great idea Psy! Getting food! I saw a Neptune's Hotdog vendor nearby!" Phantom Girl said hurriedly and grabbed Superman and Psy's arms and went through a wall.

"Don't ever do that again!" Psykick heard Superman after they went through the wall.

Phantom Girl rolled her eyes and was about to fly off to the hotdog vendor till Psykick grabbed her arm. She had activated her Semi-perfect Byakugan and was looking at a wind mill vendor.

"Let go Psy!" Phantom Girl grunted.

"No, look, it's...Tharok!" Psykick whispered hoarsely. Superman activated his laser x-ray vision.

"She's right, but what's Tharok doing here?" Superman asked. Phantom Girl thought for a while and then it hit her.

"I think they're trying to kill my mom! She angered the Fatal Five once. Superman, Psy, take care of Tharok I'll make a distraction!" Superman and Psykick flew over to the wind mill vendor. Psykick jumped into the air and landed right in front of Tharok.

She kicked him straight up into the air and jumped back up top speed and was behind him. She gave him multiple painful kicks and gave an almight swing of her left leg and Tharok went down and there was a huge crater.

"Shishi Rendan!" she yelled.

**Okay so sorry it was short, but once again, the lives on our documents remember!**


	10. behind the scenes

**Behind the scenes!!!**

Psykick: I wuv this headquarters! (Hugs the headquarters)

Superman: Anyone gonna tell her?

Psykick: Tell me what?

Superman: Well...er, you see...err

Saturn Girl: DAMNIT SUPERMAN WILL YOU TELL HER THE DAMN THING'S PLASTIC! (kicks the whole set over revealing the cameraman who is showering.)

Camerman: (Really ticked of) Do you mind?!

(Cuts to a rehearsal)

Brainy: And I'll always (squints at script) WTF??!!! I REFUSE TO DEMEAN AND DEGRADE MYSELF TO LEVEL WHERE I MUST SING TOMORROW FROM ANNIE!!!!! (Turns into super android mode and blast the stage while the rest of the Legionairres cower. The set falls and reveals the camerman brushing his teeth)

Cameraman: THAT'S IT I QUIT! ALL WANTED WAS SOME PRIVACY!!! (Throws down the toothbrush and walks out. D2 in a mad rage flies at Brainy and strangles him as his neck slowly elongates)

D2: You !£$&& of a $&?#!!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COST US TO GET THAT GUY!!!!!!

Brainy: DON'T HURT BRAINY! BRAINY'S GOOD BOY!!

D2: GOOD MY ASS !£#?/&!!!!!!

(Cuts to scene where Psykick is kicking Empress's ass)

Psykick: Katon: Honseka no jutsu! (Is about to blow multiple fireballs)

D2: CUT!!!!!

(Psykick hovers down)

Psykick: WTF??????????? I WAS DOING PERFECTLY WHAT THE ?&£$ WAS I DOING WRONG!!!?????

D2: You forgot the shuriken.

Psykick: (Stares blankly at D2 and takes out her shuriken and totally uncalled for, throws them at D2)

D2: WTF?! OH DEAR GOD I THINK GARU'S LETTING RIP!!!!! HIT THE DECK PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Cuts to scene with Brainy)

Brainy: (Singing) Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love yah'! (stops) I can't do this!!!

dk321: (Sighs and hits herself with the script. Walks over to Brainy and towers over him) Brainy, I'm a busy person, one of my best friends was in hysterics last night because someone close to her died. And I knew that person. NOW SHUT UP AND GET SINGING!!!!! (Hits B5 over the head.)

Brainy: It's just, my voice tone is not right for this.

(dk321 in blind rage tugs Brainy's arm and lifts up the lid on his chest and finds the voice metre and sets it up to "Annie lvl".)

dk321: There! Now get singin' or I get Psy to Jyuuken your ass into oblivion!!

Brainy: (in perfect Annie voice) TOMORROW! TOMORROW! I LUV YAH' TOMORROW! YOUR ONLY A DAY AWAY!

D2: You're a genius!!! (cries and blows into silk hankerchief and throws it at Timber Wolf)

(Cuts to scene with B5 and Psy)

Brainy: Psykick, I've made the biggest mistake in my life each day by not telling you how much I love you!

dk321: CUT! Okay I know I ain't a Peter Jackson but damn that's not emotion-denying-android-falls-in-love!!! THAT'S FUCKING TITANIC!!!!

Borat: What I thinks she says is you mustn't wait, you musta' plough through with a sexy time.

Psykick: (eye twitches madly then flies at Borat and strangles him and occasionally banging his head on the floor) YOU SON OF A PERVERTED WHORE!!! HOW DARE YOU THINK I HAV SEX WITH A FUCKING ANDROID!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!

Borat: DON'T A KILLS BORAT! BORAT ARE A GOOD BOY!!! Plus it really necessary a woman to be on the top of I?

(Borat was never seen after that incident.)

(Cuts to scene with Garu and the Legionairres.)

Garu: Awww YEAH! I'M OUTTA THE BITCH'S BODY WOOOOH YEAH!!!!!!!!!

Superman: THAT'S Garu?

Bouncing Boy: You know for a half crazed demon he's pretty funky.

dk321: WOW! The entire scene went perfect it's the first- (Is cut off by Garu's tail which knocks down LOSH HQ. dk321's eye twitches.)

dk321: FUCK YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Throws down script and sulks in a corner.)

**These catastrophes happened during the making of this fic. I hope you people review more as I use reviews to feed the Legionairres here. Plus that way the trouble I went through really paid off.**


	11. another note

**Dear Readers**

**I know I have committed the unforgiveable sin of not updating for a long while right now, in many of my fics. I really apologize for that now. I must tell you I shall be in a dormant state for a long while, most likely two months. In return, I give you dirt and spoilers!!!!!**

**The Dumping Ground Monks**

**Celestia's auditions are on the line as people are out there to ruin it for her. Old scores are settles between Tracy and Amber. Kimiko's devastated to learn that a drunken Lol cheated on her with Louise. Clay's trying to be more boyfriend material and getting advice from the wrong people.**

**Four Girls **

**Camp comes along and Demi has competition when Max's longtime crush Mariam comes back into town. Melissa's shock has gotten worse when she is forced into a nasty charade by Tala. Rita's crush on her art teacher disturbs Ray. The tension between Junko and Jordan's getting worse. WARNING: HILARY, MARIAM AND SALIMA BASHING!**

**I can't feel love**

**A Sequel is on the way after Sundown!!!!!**

**Superhero School**

**I am so sorry I haven't started this, but my HP 4 has literally disappeared!**

**The Forgotten**

**Kai starts to distrust Yun-na even more and Hilary's out to get her! Su-mi joins BEGA and romance may blossom with either her or Hiro or Brooklyn. Maybe It may become a love triangle. I am not so sure. Character death in much later chapters.**

**Fics to be:**

**Invisible: RayxOC fic. Mina's always been invisible, it was the only thing she was ever good at. But now she wants people to see her. Especially a certain nekojin... WARNING: HILARY BASHING! LIKELINESS OF A SALIMA BASHING TOO.**

**Your loyal servant**

**D2**


	12. the intergalactic games pt 2

**Ok, look, I'm REALLY sorry it has taken me actually FOREVER to update. I know you all (who loved this) should kill me, but I owe all of you...yes you and you and you...an explanation.**

**I've had to take up some impossible and utterly tedious tasks that didn't seem to have frikkin' ends to it. Also I took a really long and HUMILIATING internship...yes I will go into detail once I finish the list. Then I had to take care of my crazy cousins while Aunt was in hospital and Uncle was on a business trip...once again details later...then my wee partner dk321 and I had to do a few things about those damned teachers of hers.**

**Ok the internship...I was working in a REALLY low quality restaurant. It wasn't funny about the crap I had to actually go through...really. Then worst of all I almost got fired because these bitches who are my evil step sister's best friends like completely utterly tested my limits...I swear to God the limit is the bottom of the sea and they were above the Heavens!!!!!! And I hated going back home realizing I had hardly achieved anything and STINKING of grease!**

**Ok my aunt was in hospital for some crazy operation. So I had to crash over there to act like Mama to my little cousins. Which was like sooooo unbelievably tedious!! **

**Finally the teachers………I can't tell you.**

**Please find it in your hearts to forgive me…..if you have, please press the lilac button which says "review".**

Chapter Nine

The Intergalactic Games Pt 2

"Clever Girl," Tharok sneered, "See through THIS!" he threw some of the wind mills he was carrying. Psykick panicked and struggled to get the windmills off her face. Superman sighed and yelled at her to use her Byakugan while he kicked Tharok's ass.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that!" She quickly did a few handseals and her Byakugan was activated quick enough to see Superman kicking the crap out of Tharok. She did some more handseals.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Justu!" She emmitted a huge fireball at Tharok who disappeared right before he got toasted.

"Damnit where'd he go!" Psykick yelled in frustration.

"I think he teleported. He's probably with the rest of the Five. We need to find them," Superman stated and saw Phantom Girl flying to them and waving.

"Where's Tharok?" she asked, looking around expectantly.

"Teleported," Psykick gasped. She felt a surge of pain shoot up her body. Only one explanation, a four tailed dragon with an attitude that could match up Regina George's and an Eddie Murphy accent.

"Damnit," she thought. "I think kicking Tharok's ass provoked Garu. I need some water!" She grabbed a little four eyed alien's water and splashed it all over herself. The little alien started yelling. Phantom Girl and Superman looked at her really weirdly.

"S-sorry kid?" she did a few handseals and a jet of water went ricocheting from her palm into the cup.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" the alien yelled.

"Strange kid." Psy muttered.

She turned around to look at Phantom Girl and Superman.

"What?!" she asked demandingly at their stares of confusion.

Unbeknownst to her, a figure quite nearby was watching the Sharinigan bearer's every move. The boy smirked to himself. With a poof, a green haired lady appeared before him.

"Enjoying the view, Mekt?" she asked viciously, glancing back at Psykick. Mekt glared at the Empress.

"So, I sneaked you in and soon enough things will go according to plan. I didn't mean for cutie and Superman to kick Tharok's ass," he muttered.

"Well, as a reward, you'll get Daniella, yes, that's her name," Empress smirked.

Psykick flew back inside to their seats.

The hot feeling burnt more aggressively. She just needed...blood. Just a little.

Psykick looked around desperately and in a moment's madness she clawed her wrist and a trickle of scarlett oozed out.

"Aaaaw yeah! That's right baby!! Keep the blood comin'!" Garu yelled inside of her. Superman suddenly whirled around.

"Hey, Daniella I never-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR WRIST??????!!!!!!! OH DEAR GAWD DON'T GO EMO ON US!!!!! (D2: Hahahahahhahahaha!!!!! Couldn't resist!!! XD but personally I got nothing against emos!!!!)

"Tharok did it," Psykick said abruptly. She flew off to clean the cut up and splash some water over her face.

"Damnit, why do I feel these weird waves of ki coming from somone??" She turned around and there was the same boy who looked like he was looking at her from before. She widened her eyes but whirled around.

Warrior Rule #7: Never show your emotions to an enemy/a possible enemy.

She kept on walking, trying to keep cool, this was only a coincidence. Stay calm.

But the weird waves of ki...the same guy...oh do the math kid!!!! Psy yelled into herself. She had her eyes closed and never realised she had closed her eyes (I mean!) eye and was leaning on the wall. She opened her EYE and then saw the same guy face to face with her. Psy jumped.

"Who the fuck are you?!" she yelled indecently and hurriedly.

"Mekt Grand. Pleasure's all mine." Psy raised her eyebrow. She felt a sudden fuzzy sensation. She tried to edge over...

One pretty tiny big problem. She couldn't move.

"WTF?!" she thought. "What did this sleazeball do to me?" She had been immobilized by him, she didn't mean to lead him on, she wasn't even wearing anything skimpy for one, just baggy white shorts that reached her knees and a royal blue t-shirt with a high neck and wide mouthed neck line.

"BASTARD!" she yelled in her head.

"And this is where I come in kiddo!" Garu yelled within her. Psy realised that for once that psychopath dragon was right. She couldn't even activate her Byakugan.

Mekt grabbed the sides of her face and pulled it close to his.

"I'm sure we could get along JUST fine if you listen to me good." Psy had no choice. She had to let rip Garu. She prayed it would be a small short visit.

"Please for the love of God stay in and just kick this guy off me!" Psy prayed. She closed her eyes and activated the Garu Sharinigan. Her red eye now had a purple haze in the centre and her pupil pattern had changed.

"I'm sure we wouldn't buster!" Psy yelled and headbutted him on the stomach and ran for it...well flew for it.

The moment Psykick landed beside Superman he looked at her, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"What happened to you?!" he exclaimed. Psy just looked at him. She never realised her hair was all over the place and her shirt and shorts wierdly rumpled. She knew what this looked like.

"Got in a stitch up," she said immediately. Somehow or other she managed to maintain Garu within herself.

Superman looked at Phantom Girl who twirled her finger on the side of her head signifying insanity.

"This going good……" Psy thought to herself.

**Review plz!**


	13. important! not a chpt

**YEah ok people Flarey Phoenix the insane fictioner you all know and love is NOT copying me. God you people ever heard the saying great minda think alike??? (lol) She's been getting a bunch of crap about her fics being a copy of mine.**

**This is utter bull crap I am sorry.**

**1. Roxy's from another planet whereas Psykick is from earth.**

**2. Roxy doesn't have an insane demon with an Eddy Murphy accent sealed up inside her (Psy does)**

**3. Roxy liked B5 from the beginning Psykick completely snubs him.**

**4. This list would just go on.**

**So people please think if you want to flame Flarey, 'cos her ideas are tip top original.**

**Thank you for listening/reading and good day to you.**

**D2**


End file.
